


The Embarrassingly Public Kiss

by Joe_Reaves



Series: More Delicious Than Wine [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blade isn't the only one to react out of relief at finding his lover alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Embarrassingly Public Kiss

Lester paced anxiously outside the warehouse to which they'd tracked down Leek and his creatures. He'd insisted on accompanying the soldiers to the location, even though he knew there would be very little he could do. He'd watched them go in and now he was waiting outside, pacing up and down the car park like a nervous bridegroom.

He knew there were predators in there – they'd all watched, horrified, as Leek was torn apart by them. Even he had felt a pang of sympathy for the oily little rat, but rather Leek than Cutter. What other creatures there might be, Lester didn't know, but there were sure to be some, the surprise Leek had left for them on the beach proved that. And now he was stuck outside, feeling utterly useless, while Captain Ryan and his men were inside looking for the team and trying to contain the creatures.

The sensible thing to do would have been to stay at the ARC and start on the paperwork this whole fiasco was going to create. Rescuing their team and containing the creatures was the military's job; controlling the operations from the ARC was his. Instead he'd driven out into the middle of nowhere so that he could stand around outside like a third wheel and wait. He knew why, of course. The last time he'd sent the team off and remained in the ARC alone, he'd nearly been killed and he wasn't eager to repeat the experience.

The doors of the warehouse flew open and the team emerged, battered, bloodied, and limping, but all alive. Before he could think about the consequences, Lester strode across the ground between them and grabbed Blade by the straps on his body armour. Yanking him forward, he kissed him hungrily, groaning when Blade returned the kiss eagerly, sliding his hands over Lester's back to squeeze his arse.

Pulling back, breathing heavily, Lester looked around to see the rest of the soldiers, Connor, Abby, Stephen, Cutter, Jenny, and some woman he'd never seen before in his life watching him curiously and with varying degrees of amusement. He stepped away from Blade, straightened his tie and ran one hand through his hair to tidy it. He didn't even try to remove the streaks of mud and blood that had transferred themselves from Blade's body armour to his suit. 

He cleared his throat. “Well, what are you all waiting for? Get back to work! Captain Ryan, report please.”


End file.
